elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Fiam elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Fiam. This page also includes a list of few known Fiam escalator installations, including those that are no longer exist. Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Hong Kong General Post Office, Central (1976, modernized by Otis in 2006-2007) *The University of Hong Kong (HKU) - Meng Wah Complex (1980) *Dollar Mansion, Sai Wan Ho (1968) *224-226 Des Voeux Road West, Sai Ying Pun (1966) *Tin Wan Market, Tin Wan (1979) *Luen Fat Loong Industrial Building, Chai Wan (1966) *Kam Hoi Building, Quarry Bay (1964) **Phase 1 **Phase 2 *City Centre, 233 Electric Road, North Point (1990) *No. 37, Village Road, Happy Valley (1974) Kowloon *Mong Kok Market, Mong Kok (1977) *83-85 Tung Choi Street, Mong Kok (1967) *Wah Shun Industrial Building, Yau Tong (1979) *Green View House, Prince Edward (1965) *Kwong Yiu Mansion, To Kwan Wan (1968) *Lead On Industrial Building, San Po Kong (1965) *Jing Wah Building, San Po Kong (1966) *International Industrial Building, Kwun Tong (1968) *Lip Seng Mansion, Tsim Sha Tsui (1965) *Pak Cheung Mansion, Sham Shui Po (1964) *128-130 Ma Tau Wai Road, Hung Hon (1964) New Territories *Sha Tin Town Hall, Sha Tin (1987, modernized by Otis in 2007) *Fu Yuen Industrial Building, Tsuen Wan (1971) Modernized by Holake Hong Kong Limited, now maintained by Holake Hong Kong Lifts Ltd.. *On Ning Building, Yuen Long (1978) Modernized by Cheerwell Engineering Limited (Division of Chevalier in Hong Kong) *Kwai Hing Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1971)Maintained by The Express Lifts Co. Ltd. (Division of OTIS in Hong Kong) *Kwai Lai Building, Kwai Chung (1973) Modernized by Holake Hong Kong Limited, now maintained by Holake Hong Kong Lifts Ltd.. *Kwai Fat Building, Kwai Chung (1973) Modernized by The Express Lifts Co. Ltd. (Division of OTIS in Hong Kong) *Po Fung Building, Yuen Long (1979) Modernized by Holake Hong Kong Limited, now maintained by Holake Hong Kong Lifts Ltd.. *Yuen May Building, Yuen Long (1990) *Yuen Shin Building, Yuen Long (1990) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Sai Wan Estate, Kennedy Town (1990) Replace from 1958 Schindler Elevators. *Man Hong House, Model Housing Estate, Quarry Bay (1994) Replace from 1973 Schindler Elevators. *Wah Fu Shopping Centre, Wah Fu (2) Estate, Pok Fu Lam (1978) Kowloon *Chuk Yuen South Estate, Wong Tai Sin(1984) Partially modernized by Otis. **Nga Yuen House **Lai Yuen House **Wah Yuen House **Sau Yuen House *Lai On Estate, Cheung Sha Wan (1992) *Yee Ching Court, Cheung Sha Wan (1993) *Wo Lok Estate, Kwun Tong (1990) **Sun On House **Kui On House **Hang On House *Tsui Ping (North) Estate, Kwun Tong (1985) **Tsui Tao House **Tsui Ping Market *Wang Cheong Factory Estate, Cheung Sha Wan (1981) *Wang Tau Hom Estate, Wong Tai Sin(1990) **Wang Leong House **Wang Chung House **Wang Chiu House **Wang Hau House *Choi Hung Estate, Choi Hung (1990) Replace from 1962-1964 Schindler Elevators. **Tsz Mei House **Tan Fung House **Luk Ching House **Pak Suet House **Pik Hoi House **Tsui King House **Hung Nok House **Kam Wan House New Territories *Lift Tower, Shek Lei Estate, Kwai Chung(1994) *Fu Heng Estate, Tai Po (1990) **Heng Shing House **Heng Yue House File:1970s Fiam Hall WhiteButtons.jpg|1979 Fiam Elevators at Shing Po Building, Sai Ying Pun. File:Fiam_TWFuYuen.jpg|An old gated Fiam freight elevator with accordion folding gate in Fu Yuen Industrial Building. Another_1960s_Fiam_Hall_Station.jpg|1965 Fiam Elevator at Lip Seng Mansion, Tsim Sha Tsui Italy Campania Region Naples *Via Sebastiano Veniero 14 *Via Ernesto Ricci 1, Scala D *Viale Augusto 122 and 132 *Viale Cavalleggeri 26 *Via Cornelia Dei Gracchi 36 *Via D. Fontana 21 *Via San Domenico 94 *Via Pacifico 151 *Via Giulia Gonzaga 4 *Via Benedetto Cariteo 59 *Via Scipione Bobbio 15A *Via Maria Bakunin 43 *Via Pigna 92 *Via Pio 78-88 *Piazza Colonna 22 *Parco Caravaggio (1st Building), Via Caravaggio 119 Other towns/cities/''comunes'' *Fimiani Building, Polla *Santo Pietro Building, Via Emanuele 120, Salerno *Hotel Plaza, Piazza Vittorio Veneto 42, Salerno *Casa Fiorita 1978, Via Trento 1, Pontecagnano Faiano *Corso Italia 10, Sorrento *Mall Appia, Teverola, Caserta *Via Roma 26, Caserta Other cities/towns *Via Alessandro Cialdi 4, Civitavecchia, Rome (modernized by KONE) *Corso Guglielmo Marconi 33, Civitavecchia, Rome (modernized by KONE) *Via Corso D'Augusto 14, Rimini *COIN, Via Corso D'Augusto 59, Rimini (modernized by Kone) *Via Gialo 13, Igea Marina *Piazza dei Salterelli 6, Florence *Hotel Albergo, Pisa *Coop Supermarket, Lavena Ponte Tresa *Condominio Anita, Corso Garibaldi, Province of Mantua (Mantuva) *Piazza Cavour Camillo Benso 14, Domodossola *Via Volta 53, Como *Via B. Eustachi 4, Milan *Condominio Primavera, Via Montramito 116, Viareggio New Zealand Wellington *37 Boulcott St (Car Park) *138 The Terrace (modernized by Schindler) *Genesis Energy Building (1980, modernized by Kone in 2004) *Victoria University - Hugh McKenzie Building (Kelburn Campus) (modernized by Schindler) *Thorndon Building (modernization of J&E Hall elevator) *Tramways Building Other cities *6-8 and 10 High Street, Auckland *14 Vulcan Lane, Auckland (1978, modernized by Schindler in 2015) *The Lofts Hotel, Queenstown (modernized by Schindler) *Blackmores Property Building, Palmerston North *1 Dickens Street, Napier *Staples Rodway, New Plymouth *21-29 Broderick Road, Johnsonville Singapore *565 MacPherson Road (modernized by VM Elevators) *Kong Beng Industrial Building (modernized by Duford) *Halcyon 2, 47 Jalan Pemimpin (modernized by SS Elevators) *Upper Serangoon Shopping Centre (modernized by Ken-Jo Industries and Sakura) Switzerland :More Fiam elevator installations in Switzerland can be found here. *Via Cantonale 8-8A, Lugano *Via Tesserete 44, Lugano *Palazzo Massonico (Via Pretorio 20), Lugano *Palazzo San Luca (Viale S. Franscini 40), Lugano *Piazza Riscossa 16, Lugano-Cassarate *Via Guisan 18, Paradiso *Via Bosia 4, Paradiso *Hotel Calipso, Paradiso *Piazza Nosetto 4A, Bellinzona *Centro Breggia, Balerna *Via dei Faggi 1, Pazzalo *Casa San Salvatore (Via S. Salvatore 3), Massagno Other countries *Peterbos Park - Building 14 & 14B, Brussels, Belgium (modernized by Kone) *Avenue de la Liberte, Luxembourg *Regency House, Valletta, Malta (derelict) Former installations Below here are some former Fiam elevator installations which are no longer exist (either the elevators have been replaced by another manufacturer or the building where they were there has been demolished). Singapore *Block 22 Holland Village HDBWas refurbished in the 1990's by Express. Building demolished under Selective En bloc Redevelopment Scheme/SERS in 2013 (lifts were shut down in 2011). *Block 7 Yung Kuang RoadWas refurbished in the 1990's by EM Services. Building demolished under Selective En bloc Redevelopment Scheme/SERS in 2013 (lift was shut down in 4Q2012). *Block 8A Taman Jurong Private Apartments (replaced into Sigma elevator) *Pearl's Centre (1977-2016, under demolition, last original installation in the building was refurbished in 2011) *Ocean CentrePage 10 Advertisements Column 1 - The Straits Times, 20 July 1974, Page 10 (NewspaperSG) (1974-2007, building demolishedBuilding demolished in 2011 to make way for Ocean Financial Centre, which was completed in 2011 and now have Mitsubishi Destination Oriented Allocation System elevators.) *Ministry of National Development Building - Annexe A (replaced by Fujitec) *Yi Xiu Factory Building (1986-2018, heavily modernized by Excelift) Hong Kong, China Hong Kong Island *Tak Chuen Lau, Lai Tak Chuen, Tai Hang (1976-2007)Replaced by Schindler in 2007. *Wah Fu (2) Estate, Pok Fu Lam **Wah King HouseElevators in these building replaced by Mitsubishi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Wah Tsui House *Shing Po Building, Sai Ying Pun (1979) Modernized by Techfaith Engineering Limited in 2014. *Cheung Hing Commercial Building, Central (1976-2012)Replaced into Guangzhou YongRi elevator by Ring Hing Engineering Services Co., Ltd.香港首次引入廣洲永日電梯 - hkelev.com (Translated version) *Tsan Yuk Hospital (Central Wing), Sai Ying Pun Replaced by OTIS in 2018. Kowloon *Choi Wan (1) Estate, Wong Tai Sin (1980) **Koon Yat House **Poon Yuet House **King San House **Pak Hung House **Ngan Ho House **Cheung Po House **Chi Siu House **Sau Man House *Choi Wan (2) Estate, Wong Tai Sin (1979) **Yuk Yu House Elevators in these building replaced by Hitachi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **King Kung House *Yee Kok Court, Cheung Sha Wan (1981-2014) Modernized by Techfaith Engineering Limited in 2015. **Yee Sau House **Yee Yan House **Yee Hong House *Yan Lee Building, Hung Hom (1966-2014) Replaced by OTIS in 2014. *Lanton Industrial Building, Kwun Tong (1966-2018) Replaced by OTIS in 2018. *Kwong Ming Mansion, Prince Edward (1967-2018) Replaced into Felift elevator by Association Electrical Engineering Limited. New Territories *Sha Tin Public Library (1987) Replaced by OTIS in 2008. *Sun Chui Estate, Tai Wai (1983) **Sun Wai HouseElevators in these building replaced by OTIS under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Sun Yuet House **Sun Fong House *Yau Oi Estate, Tuen Mun (1979) **Oi Shun House Elevators in these building replaced to Toshiba under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Oi Yee House **Oi Lim House *Choi Yuen Estate, Sheung Shui **Choi Yuk House (1982)Elevators in these building replaced by Schindler under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Choi Ping House (1982) **Choi Chu House (1982) **Choi Wu House (1983) *Shek Wai Kok Estate, Tsuen Wan **Shek Fong House (1982)Elevators in these building replaced by Hitachi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Shek Ho House (1982) **Shek Tsui House (1980) **Shek Kwai House (1980) *Po Fook Hill Anchestral Hill, Sha Tin (1990, hydraulic service elevator) Replacing by Schindler in 2019. *Man Shing Building, Kwai Chung (1975) Modernized by Holake Hong Kong Limited, now maintained by Holake Hong Kong Lifts Ltd..They are replaced Schindler elevators in 2017. Escalators Below here is a list of few known Fiam escalator installations. A strikethroughed text indicate that the escalator(s) no longer exist. *ZUIKI, Via Toledo, Naples, Italy *COIN department store, Bologna, Italy *COIN Vomero, Naples, Italy *Is-Suq-Tal-Belt, Valletta, Malta (1970-2016, replaced into Doppler)Shot these two weeks 001 210116.jpg - Circus Malta *Hong Kong General Post Office, Central, Hong Kong, China (1976)